heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-27 To Serve Others
Dusk has come and gone and is easing into night. The stars, what little can be seen of them through the lights, sparkle brightly. The streets are just starting to clear though the sounds of the city still go strong. Walking down the sidewalk are two women and at the head a rather large man. The women are slender, petite things while the guy stands tall and broad. They wouldn't look out of place if it weren't for the fact that they're almost as white as paper with pure black hair and red glowing eyes. All are dressed in black, the women in slinky dresses and the man in a suit. The lights dim to nothingness as the approach them and then flare back to life once they passed while plant life dies in their wake. Occasionally they'll stop and the man will sniff at the air before nodding his head in the direction they go next and then they all alter their path in unison. Almost as if it's choreographed. It's clearly going to be one of THOSE days. She can just smell it. Generally speaking, Sentinalia has been curious to face a more esoteric mutant or magic-powered foe, and by the way lights seem to be flickering and plants dying as the trio passes... Well, suffice it to say, she's certain that ONE of these two types of threat is going to be crossed off her list. She's seen all the film reels, news reports, dossiers, etc, that her creator could get his hands on. With further input from the suit's AI, she's even more prepared. That's why she doesn't immediately slam down to the ground and demand an explanation. After all, the AI has a few words for her: |"They're showing open displays of power in the street. That means they don't fear intervention from powered heroes. They're actively using powers of a source I can't identify, so we don't know what's going on. They haven't ACTUALLY done anything illegal yet and they're not in any criminal database I have access to. They also represent a clearly coordinated force. Careful observation with priority-3 intervention scenario is suggested."| Sentinalia mulls this over for a time as she flies through the air, about as close to silent as it gets. Finally she responds: |"Tactical scenario accepted. Mark and track."| In her field of vision, three glowing red boxes appear around the trio, courtesy of her heads-up display. |"Thank you, Sentinalia."| Their power source isn't one that will be on the books. They aren't mutants or Gods. No. These are demons. And not the kind you see in the moves generally but rather /true/ demons who have no fear of death or reprisal. "Where is she?" The woman on the left asks, her voice melodic sounding. The response? "Her scent is everywhere yet nowhere. It's as if she's been here but has gone from where I can sense the Queen herself." This comes from the man and his voice is velvety smooth and alluring sounding. The woman on the right speaks up with, "The Master demands her return. Alive or dead." A hypnotic lilt to her tone. They turn a corner and come face to face with a redhead and her child. Immediately, the man's hand shoots out and he grips the woman around the neck, causing her to scream and the child to start wailing. He leans in close, runs his nose up her neck, then recoils and literally tosses the woman aside. "Mortal's smell so very foul." |"Is that sufficiently just cause?"| Sentinalia asks this of the AI as she views the rather violent tossing aside of the woman. The AI, meanwhile, simply responds with: |"Indeed. I suggest you engage with sufficient force to shatter human bones. Stop just short of lethal force for the moment."| To which Sentinalia responds: |"Roger that, friend."| The suit's AI merely responds with: |"Just be careful. Remember that I'm here, helping you."| She reorients herself in the sky until she's pointed at the man, and accelerates hard, fists out before her. It's not a particularly savvy or clever maneuver. But when you can accelerate at those speeds, it can be pretty dangerous. She informs mere moments before she is to strike, in that raspy voice of hers,"Desist and leave the child and woman alone." It was at this time that one of the greatest hero...'s side-kick was on his patrol, speeding along. Kid Flash was probably moving too fast for him to see any crime; it was all slow motion to him though. And it was here he saw them, the weird-looking humans. And just in time, as one grabbed the woman in front of him, and tossed her violently... Only to land in the Kid's arms as he reacted quickly. He let the woman down softly, as he turned to the... freaky looking humans. "Hey! Don't you know it's rude to mess with redheads?!" he yells as he turns to face these...humans. As quick as he was, he didn't notice the other woman, flying right at this crowd. The woman, let's call her Melody, turns to look at Kid Flash. Her red eyes watch him carefully, narrowing as she takes in everything about him. "Easy now... You don't really want to hurt us, do you? We're only looking for a friend of ours. She's become lost. You want to help, right?" Her voice is quite compelling to most men really. Almost like a Siren's would be. Those fists impact with the man and send him flying backwards, across the streets and into the wall of a building. Immediately, he crawls out of the indentation he left there and disappears in a puff of black smoke, only to reappear at the head of his group the same way but now it comes with the scent of brimstone. "They are of no consequence and may leave unless they get in the way. The same offer is extended to you, my dear." Again with that soft and smooth voice that almost demands one obey. Eddie had been on his way home, done spending time at the Library for the night. Of course a scream and wailing child has his attention and when he sees what happens down the street, Eddie's ducking into an alleyway to get changed. A few moments later, he's in costume and leaning out of the alley to get a peek at what's going on. His eyes go wide behind his mask when he sees Kid Flash, a smile spreading across his face. He notices the flying woman pretty quickly though and he jumps when he sees her just slam into that man. He draws in a sharp breath when the man just reappears, biting his lip. For now he stays put, listening in and gathering whatever info he can since he only recognizes Kid Flash here. Sentinalia doesn't miss a moment of it. Probably in part because she doesn't have to face things to see them. Still, it's irritating, for a change, to see that her track and mark system has even a moment of trouble when the man teleports. That's going to make things... interesting. Still, the fingers of her armor lengthen into wicked black talons, while atop either arm, a panel rises up, glowing an eerie purplish-red color. Both end up pointed at the man when she rights herself, "I'm sorry, but you've displayed super-normal abilities, and a clear menace to the living sentients of this city. Therefore, I must require that you stand down until superhuman law enforcement divisions arrive to deal with you." The AI of the suit meanwhile offers to Sentinalia: |I took the liberty of contacting Dr. Varconcelez. He's authorized you to use lethal force in this case.| Out loud, Sentinalia speaks to Kid Flash,"Apologies. Am I interrupting your... 'collar' I believe the police call it. Do you require assistance?" Her voice, as ever is grim, steely, and raspy, thanks to the suit. At first, Kid Flash was mostly focused on the freakish appearance of these three, and then he began to see how beautiful the woman was. Her looks were... something, but that voice made it all better. He scratched his head, a bit dumbfounded at first. Until the man went flying... and teleported back. Then he snapped to. "Whoa! What the heck?! Did you see that?" He asked the woman, Melody, who Kid Flash started to find rather stunning. Then, the call from that armored woman, who sent the guy flying. "Collar? What... Oh!" Flash then directs his attention to the three, after acknowledging Sentinalia. "Okay, guys. Lets just be calm. We can't be having people thrown around like ragdolls and step-children. What do you say we all go to the nearest coffee shop and have a few mochas, and just talk this through?" For a fast guy, he's a bit slow on the uptake... Melody's lips turn into a pout and begin to quiver. "She wants to hurt us! My brother and sister and I were only looking for our friend. You won't let her hurt us..." She keeps her focus on Kid flash while taking slow steps towards him. "She's scaring me..." There's even tear brimming her eyes! The man chuckles, a sound the seems to reverberate in his chest and echo off the walls of the surrounding buildings, deep, dark and just as smooth as his voice. "My dear child, you are the one that is acting a menace... We let the woman go. Unharmed, obviously." It's then that the the second woman speaks, her voice hypnotic and sensual sounding, even in her rage. "Enough of this! You toy with them needlessly. Let's find the Queen and be on our way. Finish them off. I want to go home. The surface is filthy place." Axiom's eyes narrow slightly as he works to figure out what's going on. The way the strange looking people are acting and what they're saying have him convinced they're definitely bad news. Especially with the way the man and one woman seem like they're trying to convince the others to let them go and then the whole 'finish them' line. Taking a deep breath, Axiom focuses on Kid Flash and turns his boosting power onto the speedster. Seconds later, he's mimicking as well. The blue and white costume becomes a fusion of his own and Kid Flash's. The line about filthiness gives him an idea and he grabs a garbage can that's mostly empty. Another deep breath and he shoots forward at super speed and attempts to slam the garbage can over Melody's head to hopefully trap her inside at least for a few seconds. Sentinalia would frown if she had a face. Her pulse would probably also quicken every time one of these alluring creatures spoke or did their things. If she had a pulse. Or blood. Or organs, really. Instead the reaction to those amazing voices is more along the line of 'Oh, pretty!'. "You have at the very least accosted that woman. As you are clearly possessed of superhuman ability, that is tantamount at least to assault with a deadly weapon. Surrender yourself to the authorities and we will consider the matter closed. Then, if they see fit to discharge you, you can continue looking for your friend... Though I suspect you may be a bad influence-" Then Axiom is acting and she says to no one in particular, "Oh dear. It seems likely that that will preclude a peaceful resolution." "Uh... well..." Now Kid flash was confused. The woman in front of them was asking for help, and even crying. Crying! Can you act that? And then the big guy was facing that other woman, who sent him flying in the first place. And then the other woman of the trio, who while threatening, didn't sound all that bad. "If you guys just promise to leave peacefully, I'm sure-" Kid Flash tends to move his head around when he's nervous. It was in this that he saw a blur coming towards them. A blur coming as fast as him. Since he was that fast, Kid Flash didn't have much time to react, but seeing the trashcan, aiming at his area, he stepped in front of Melody, quickly and out of instinct, and arms out in protective mode. "WAIT!" Melody blinks as Kid Flash steps in front of her. Almost immediately, she reaches up to protect her head with her hands and starts sobbing louder, trying to lean into him. "You won't let them hurt my siblings and I... We'll be in so much trouble if we don't find her... Help us find Lady Satana. Please. Don't let me be punished..." No, the woman doesn't fight fair. "Make them stop... Make them let us go. Please help us!" The incubus simply grins at the 'woman' before him. "You wish to dance then? Very well. If you insist on violence." Then man crouches, wings sprouting from his back, fangs and talons suddenly visible. And the succubus? Her attention is on the blur that tried to put a trashcan over her 'sister'. "Fool!" she all but hisses. She transforms, like her male counter part, but instead of wings, she grows horns that curl back her head. "I will have your soul this night!" Axiom's only got a fraction of the speed Kid Flash has, especially after the boosting. So when the speedster suddenly moves in front of him, Axiom only has time to drop the trash can...and then crash into Kid Flash unless stopped. "W-waiting is not a good idea," he squeaks as all the transformations happen. Sentinalia's really quite conversational about the whole thing: "You know, I always wondered if I had a soul or not. Do souls belong to organics? Or can simple silicon and stone still possess it, as did Pygmalion- Oh. Dear. It's going to be violent, then. Okay." Lots of things with highly scientific explanations happen at that point, though what it boils down to is really quite simple. When the incubus acquiesces to violence... Well, the suit's AI provides her, almost immediately, with a firing solution. And so aimed, she immediately fires both of the masers right at the man's chest. "I REALLY hope you don't take this personally, but, well... you're disturbing all sorts of peace. And you still haven't apologized to that woman." It's one thing when Kid Flash runs into something at top speed. It's another when it's someone else who runs into HIM. The two speedsters fell down on the ground, tumbling. This was not a good day for the hero. "Uh..." Kid Flash is the first to get up, and then looks at the other guy. "You idiot! Don't you know to assess the situation first before just running in?!" Kid Flash then got a 'flash' of his mentor telling him the same thing... several times. If he were here, the irony wouldn't be lost on him. Several things happen at once now. The incubus' body drops as he screams and thrashes about before finally falling still. The 'corpse' disappears in a flash of smoke just seconds. Melody looks up at Kid Flash, tears running down her cheeks as she hits her knees. "Protect us... Help us... Everyone wants to hurts us and we didn't do anything..." It's then that she sees the incubus fall. "Daimon!" She stares for a moment before looking back at Kid. "She killed my brother! You see now... They want to hurt us..." Even through the crying, her voice holds that compelling tone. The succubus screeches in pain as Daimon falls. Her rage is turned on Sentinalia then and she immediately launches herself at the woman. "I'll destroy you for that!" For a moment, Axiom looks genuinely hurt as he stands. Superhero yelling at him and calling him an idiot. If he could, he'd shrink and hide. "I was assessing before I came over, sir..." he trails off meekly. He ends up dropping his boosting and mimicking, costume morphing back to its normal form. "I think they're demons," Billy told him about lots of demons. "And she might h-h-have some kind of mind control powers," he says, pointing at Melody. The sudden dath of Daimon makes Axiom pale and stare. "I...uh...oh man..." he trails off. "Not good." Good reflexes. Sentinalia has a few benefits, too. Like being able to see in... every direction. At once. So being surprised isn't a common problem for her. The fact that the suit allows her to react far faster than she would ever be capable of on her own? Even better. Even so, the fact that she just incinerated an arguably living thing DOES stun Sentinalia pretty good. The AI reports: |"100% discorporation of target. Recalibrating combat masers. Targeting current threat. Sesha. Sesha. Sesha. MOVE."| Sentinalia just BARELY gets herself moving in time to catch the woman slamming into her. She slashes reflexively at the woman with those talons as she closes, "Stay back. I do not wish to add a second death to tonight's tally. Demon or no demon." Kid Flash must still be out of it. "Did you say... demons?!" He took a look at Melody, and then at... what was left at Daimon, and then the other woman... who just went all... demon on the other woman. "I... see." Kid Flash has seen a bit of things, and he knows that demons are not good news. And seeing that there were two left, the jarring of the other guy somewhat brought him back to his senses. And so, grabbing some rope, which happened to be nearby (why the heck would there be rope here?) he went to Melody. "Sorry, lady, but for your safety, I gotta tie you up. Please don't be mad, just gotta make sure no one sees you as a threat." 'And I can take a breather to figure out what to do next...' Flash goes to tie up her arms, not able to bring himself to hurt her. "Lies!" Melody screams up at Axiom and Kid Flash. "I do not control minds!" The tears continue. "Yes, I'm a demon. Why does that make me bad? She killed my brother... You tried to hit me... Does that mean all mortals are bad?" When Flash approaches with the rope, Melody lifts her eyes to him and holds out her arms, not putting up a fight. "Fine. Please... Help us find her? Lady Satana must be found.... Please? Don't let them hurt us anymore.." The succubus, howls in pain as Sentinalia's talons pierce flesh only for the demoness to try to sink her own talons into the woman. "You attacked us! The woman was unharmed! Now you will pay for my brother's life with your own!" Axiom winces at the scream. He just ends up frowning as Melody goes on. "The woman was only unharmed because Kid Flash caught her. And your brother and sister already blew your cover, lady," he says, lifting his hands defensively. Then Kid Flash is tying the demoness up and Axiom just sighs. "Kid Flash, don't listen to her! She's trying to trick y-you!" The talons scrape along the armor with a loud clanking sound... And then Sentinalia's form burns as she... leaps, twisting in the air as she slips behind the woman, and drives a palm-heel thrust towards the back of the woman's shoulder with bone-crunching force (though still short of lethal for the moment),"If you continue on this path, I will discorporate you to keep you from harming anyone. Surrender, whatever you are. I have no wish to harm anyone else." If it weren't for the voice modulation, that would probably sound a little desperate. She doesn't enjoy killing. At all. "Would one of you two please come subdue this woman? I'm not sure how hard to hit her without killing her. I would appreciate the help." "Coming!" was Kid Flash's response. He quickly ties Melody's arms up in quadrikalputnam knot. (Let's just say it combines all knots, and is REALLY hard to undo) "Okay, lady. Just stay here like a nice demon and I'll go and... save your sister." He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he didn't come to kill demons. He then turned to the other speedster. "And you, watch her. I'll be fine." 'Yea, I'll be fine... No problem...' Kid Flash gives the guy a thumbs up, somewhat thinking what he said was true. But that would have to wait. And he then went over between the other two combatants, and started to run circles around the succubus; really fast. This caused a tornado that would be strong enough to lift an elephant, but wasn't demon-tested. No time like the present. "No! Daimon was Demona's twin! Please, you must listen!" Desperation tints Melody's voice as Kid Flash heads over to step in. "She's in a rage and will kill until someone ends her!" Demona's eyes shift to Melody. "Traitor!" The hit from behind takes her to her knees. As Flash begins running, Demona simply extends her arms, hoping her talons will catch him. Melody looks over at Axiom, a pleading look to her eyes. "Please! Help them! We didn't intend to harm anyone. I swear! We just came for Lady Satana. Demona /will/ kill them if they don't kill her first!" Axiom frowns at the knots, trying to memorize how he did it even if he's not a speedster right now. He looks over at Demona and then frowns at Axiom. The pleading looks keeps him from punching but that's just because he's gim. "I don't believe you about not hurting anyone but how do we stop her without anyone g-g-getting killed? And why did you want to find Satana?" A sigh can be heard from the suit, odd as that might be. Sentinalia informs her AI: |"Give me a firing solution on the... Target, Demona."| Sentinalia raises her arms, the combat maser on each one powering up, "You have until the count of ten to lay down and be bound. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-" Yep, she she's counting down until incineration. Reliable woman. It took some time before, for Kid Flash to keep running with little interference. But to extend your arms against someone, or anyone, going at 50, 60, 70 mph... You must be very strong, very angry, or very stupid. Then again, this is a demon. And as quick as Demona (there's a shock) can be, Kid Flash will always be quicker. He did what he could to make sure he was out of her range, and if it turned out well, the demoness would be high in the air, stuck in a man-made tornado. KF doesn't quite yet hear the metal woman's threat against Demona. "Demona, no!" Melody's voice pitches to a new note, trying to distract her 'sister'. Looking around frantically she then looks back up at Axiom. "I don't care if you believe me or not. Help him! Her talons are poisonous!" And that's when she hears what Sentinalia says. "Wait! Get him out of the way first!" She seems genuinely concerned about the speedster. Demona shrieks as she's lifted into the air. "Fool! If I die so do you," she screams at her sister before her eyes fall on Sentinalia and the rage builds in her again. "I will find you! Death cannot stop me! All you do is return me to my Master's realm." Axiom's frown only deepens as he listens to Melody and observes the fight with Demona. "Kid Flash, you should probably get out of the way!" he calls, hoping he's not falling for a trick. "And you! How about you stay down there for now on," he suggests to Demona. "It'll be better for everyone." Sentinalia continues her count down, aim traveling up as Demona rises into the air. But the warning about getting Kid Flash out of the way is heeded... After a fashion. She hops right into the whirlwind, whirling around wildly, and seemingly unconcerned: |"Divert all system resources to obtaining a viable firing solution."| Luckily, the vertigo of being inside a whirlwind is something she is uniquely well-designed to avoid,"5-4-3- Truly? Then I no longer feel conflicted about disintegrating you. You may call me Sesha, ma'am. I will wait for your return." And then, as her whirling body and Demona align, she fires. "Wait... did she count down?!" Kid Flash realizes, all too quick (well not really) about the metal woman's threat. It was then that he stopped running in circles, and moved to get a view of the demoness. When he stopped, the tornado stopped as well. And what happens after that... since Kid Flash only runs, and doesn't fly, he will just have to watch. Demona's body is hit dead on and there's a high pitched scream before she vanished just as her twin did. In a puff of black smoke and the scent of brimstone. On the ground, Melody's back arches and a cry of pain erupts from her before she collapses on the ground. Red eyes fade, showing a color brown that borders on amber as she looks over at Kid Flash and smiles. "Good." Her death, unlike that of her siblings, doesn't seem to be quick in coming. Axiom looks on with confusion and a bit of frustration at how useless he sees himself as. He looks from Kid Flash to Sentinalia and he winces when the woman in armor fires. He winces at Demona's scream and the cry of pain from Melody makes him jump. He also lets out a little undignified squeak but he's not admitting to it. Backing away from Melody, Axiom just looks lost. "Good?" Sentinalia just lets the suit fall to the ground as the whirlwind dissipates, and the demoness disintegrates. Then she helps herself up, and clanks over to where Melody rests. A moment of eyeballing her, and she says to Axiom and Kid Flash,"I believe she requires medical attention. Do either of you know first aid or have medical training? I do not. Biological creatures are somewhat baffling to me." "Uh... Okay, then. I don't remember seeing her hurt, then again I'm not an expert on demon physiology." The Kid just shrugged. Being an only child, he can only imagine what it would be like to have siblings. But he didn't have to be shown anything to realize the relationship between these demon siblings was normal. But, at least the one left didn't seem to harbour any ill will. Of course, that's probably because they won't kill her. But who knows how demons think? That wasn't covered in Thermodynamics. "So... what happens now? What do we do?" "Yes. Good. I told you... I didn't want anyone harmed..." A shuddering breath is taken and Melody shakes her eyes. "N-nothing. We three were bound together. Killing Demona was my death sentence." A wince of pain and now half-lidded eyes go to Sentinalia. "She will hunt you down. Stay on your guard." And then she looks at Flash. "You're strong minded... I respect that. Other will be sent... Be careful." Her eyes close. "All of you. They know you now." And as the last breath is sighed, her body disappears. Oddly, without the scent of brimstone that the others had. "What?!" Before their eyes, the demon was gone. Just like the other had said. As the disappeared, Kid Flash ran, but not quick enough. And all he could do was just kneel, defeated. "She... she's gone." This was not why he became a hero. Maybe they stopped some dangerous beings from harming others. But her... as far as the Kid was concerned, she was innocent. And now, he must deal with that. They all do, in their way. Sentinalia frowns,"There should be a memorial. She moves to a nearby wall and scratches a few simple words: "True heroism is remarkably sober, very undramatic. It is not the urge to surpass all others at whatever cost, but the urge to serve others at whatever cost. - Arthur Ashe" -R.I.P. Demon Child "Now... you two need to eat. Young adult humans need to consume many calories after activity. Come. I will take you to waffle hut." Just like that. Axiom sighs a little. Magic and gods and demons are all so confusing. He watches Kid Flash a moment, not sure what to say to him despite wanting to say something. Instead he just stays quiet. Sentinalia's memorial gets a little frown but no comment. "I um. Thanks but I have to get going. G-g-got to call someone about some anti-demon stuff..." he trails off awkwardly, heading for the alley he stashed his civilian clothes in. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs